Errands with Sucy
by Kaponos
Summary: "Sucy had been different ever since the dream incident; kinder, a little quieter, always seeming to be struggling with something inside her head." In which Akko tries to find out what that is whilst helping Sucy with some errands.
1. Akko has a crush

_**A/N: Hello everybody! You know what they say: If you want something done you gotta' do it yourself. This pairing has a criminally low amount of works on this site, so I took it upon myself to contribute. This will be multiple chapters. Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated.**_

* * *

Kagari Atsuko was not one for keeping quiet; When awkward situations arose, she would dive right in to tear it apart it by herself; when she had an objection or something to say, she said it. Loudly. But everyone has limits it seems.

Her current predicament's source sat behind her on the broom; arms reaching around her waist to grip the handle, pale chin hovering just over her shoulder to see where they flew. Sucy had been different ever since the dream incident; kinder, a little quieter, always seeming to be struggling with something inside her head. Sucy still teased her, sure; it was her favourite thing to do. A total lack of it would sick their friends on her like dogs, worried for her health. But... the way those interlocking shark teeth curled upward was more affectionate now, making it clear there was no malice behind the japes.

Akko wanted to say something to break this strange mix of awkward and comfortable silence. But the pale arms around her waist, the purple hair softly brushing against her face, and how _damn good_ Sucy smelled shoved Akko into silence, fighting off the blush rising to her cheeks. _'Dammit, what's happening to me!?'_ Sucy took notice of the brunette's distress and took her eyes off the sky for a moment. "You okay up there? I don't wanna drop us because you couldn't sit still." Akko stuttered at the eternally half lidded red eye burning into her. "Uh you-it's fine! I'm okay!" The dragon in Sucy's heart did a flip at the adorable, fidgeting girl she was pressed against. Sucy moved her gaze back to the sky, avoiding further exciting the lizard until she could stave off a blush of her own. _'Stupid reptile, we can't like Akko! That's not who we are! Give up!'_ She needed to get to the edge of the Stone's influence quick, having Akko this close wasn't good for her health.

It was a few minutes of crushing silence before the broomstick began loosing altitude. The girls gently touched down on the road, awkwardly separating themselves from each-others hold. Akko's hands tightened around the gardening bag she had been trusted to carry. Since when was she so flustered around Sucy? Sure she was pretty, talented with potions, all mysterious and aloof, and- _Stop! Now is not the time to be crushing on one of your best friends, she needs help with something today. Control yourself, Akko!_ She sucked in a large lung of air through her nose and relaxed. Skipping ahead to beside where Sucy was walking she beamed her usual energetic smile. "What's the plan, Sucy-chan?" The poison master closed her eyes and puffed a laugh, trying her hardest not to let the dragon's flames warm her cheeks. "We're going to collect some different spores and mycelium samples. I would like to have a fresh supply near the school." Akko's interest was piqued. "A garden?" She prodded. Sucy stopped walking, looking at her best friend's face for a few seconds. The dragon was still this time, though Sucy knew this was only because it too stared at Akko. "Yeah, a mushroom garden. Just keep any of your attempts at magic away from it, I want them to be normal." Akko puffed her cheeks out in offense. "'Attempts'? What is that supposed to mean?" Sucy grinned widely at the brunette's adorable angry face; there was nothing better in the world. "Relax my guinea pig, you know I'm kidding." Akko's heart skipped at the purple haired girl's warm tone. _She has to know what she's doing._ "Now come on, the graveyard is our first stop. No restoration magic this time."

* * *

 ** _A/N: And that's that, sorry it's so short. I loved these two since the start but episode 8 really kicked that into high gear. Episode 8 was incredible for many reasons other than the obvious wholesome gay: The insights into Sucy's mind and her struggle with what is 'her' and what 'isn't' is something I think a lot of people go through from time to time and can appreciate. That protectiveness of her ideal self is a big part of her character, pushing her up for me past just another tsundere character. I hope this introduction was enjoyable and I will release chapter 2 in a day or two. Tell me what you think!_**


	2. Sucy tries to not have one

_**A/N: Welcome back to another exciting edition of: Wholesome Gay Content.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading! It's good to see so many fellow shippers. And reviews! Being any kind of content creator and seeing people's reactions to what you make is always a lovely experience.**_

 _ **Guest: Aw I'm no hero, But thank you so much! And yes indeed this pairing needs a billion more fics.**_

 _ **NotThatBarnable: I'm glad they're accurate! That's always a worry when you're doing any sort of fan work. Sucy fighting against YuriDragon!Sucy will always be hilarious and fun to write, let me know if it gets boring. :p Thank you very much!**_

 _ **LoliHitler: Thanks friend! I plan to keep it coming at a steady rate, no worries. 1 or 2ish days should be a normal waiting period. Depends on my writers block.**_

 ** _I hope you enjoy! Constructive Criticism is always welcome._**

* * *

The two witches made their way to the graveyard in a comfortable- well, relatively comfortable, quiet. Sucy had returned to that place in her mind she always seemed to go off to. Akko watched the back of her head in quiet, admiring her soft violet hair while her own thoughts raged. _'Shit, maybe I do have a crush on Sucy. But what chance do I have if i do? She's never expressed interest in any sort of romantic relationship before, has she? Unless..'_ Flashes of courtrooms and dragons sped through Akko's mind before vanishing again. _'She did! Or almost did? Sort of? But-'_

"Akko." Sucy's voice yanked the chocolate haired girl back to reality. "Trowel please." They were in the graveyard already. Atsuko fumbled with the bag, nearly spilling the whole thing out onto the grass, but caught it between her knees before it hit the ground. Sucy grinned widely again, tension in her shoulders forgotten. "You know I could have brought Lotte instead. At least she has some hand-eye coordination." The determined witch straightened her spine, scooping up the bag and pulling out the steel trowel. "Well can Lotte do this?" Akko flipped the trowel up in the air, fumbling the catch and skidding it across the ground to land near Sucy's calf. Sucy looked at the trowel in the grass for a second or two, moving her eye over to Akko to get a glimpse of her favourite expression in the world."No, I suppose she can't" Her chest felt warm as she turned back, gently digging into the soil around the Grave Blusher. "Lotte's amazing but I'd miss you too much." The dragon had a smug grin on, she could feel it's stupid expression. it gave her heartburn. _'Knock it off, she's my best friend. I can say things like that... Let me be happy!'_ She added defensively, nearly letting the warmth reach her face. A slightly red Akko beamed, suddenly crushing her in a hug. "Aww, I'd miss you too Sucy!"

Hugs from Akko were nice in concept, but so far nearly every hug Sucy received had threatened the integrity of her rib cage. "A-Akko." She gasped. "T-Tight." Atsuko flushed red, letting go of Sucy and stepping back. "Sorry! I should-I didn't- I.." Akko mentally kicked herself. _'How is she ever going to like you when you're a danger to her health?!_ ' A little voice in the back of her head pointed out that Sucy was a danger to her health too. This voice was ignored. Sucy coughed. "Ah no its okay just-" The poison master breathed in to test her lungs. Satisfied, she continued. "Just be more gentle with me, yeah?" Akko nodded guiltily, red still staining her cheeks. "Pass me a vial for this mycelium, one of the larger ones." Akko pulled a rack of tubes from the bag, picking out the second largest one, and handing it gently to Sucy. "Perfect, thank you. With the right regulated basins we should be able to spawn much denser colonies than in the wild." Sucy also picked the largest Blusher and tossed it in her own bag. "Right so now we need..." Her tongue clicked a few times as the gears in her head ticked away. "Vile Noble samples. Those are easy to find in town." Akko took in the details of Sucy's face as her friend thought; long violet hair, enchanting red eye, the otherworldly smile. _'Face it girl you have it_ _ **bad**_ _.'_ The witch could only agree with herself on the matter.

The village streets were rather lively on that cloudy day, a number of stalls were open, workers commuting to or from work, villagers perusing the market. Sucy stopped to look at a few gardening supplies, deciding against it when the merchant refused to change prices. "Vile Nobles should be in spaces between buildings, ideally where water runoff makes it damp." Akko rummaged around in the gardening bag while they walked for a tool she had seen earlier, long and flat. She pulled it out and showed it to the Fungiculture expert. "Do you need this Sucy? There might be tiles or bricks in the way." Sucy smiled, a genuine smile of gratitude. "Good thinking Akko, thank you." Sucy then wandered into the alley, kneeling down when she found a colony. As Akko guessed, the mycelium was hidden beneath a loose brick tile. _'That girl has foresight at such strange times.'_ She smiled to herself, gently sticking the chisel under the tile.

"Good thinking Akko, thank you! 3" Atsuko mumbled to herself, dancing around mindlessly while Sucy worked. "Hey you're that witch from the parade!" Akko looked up form her feet to see the shirt buttons of a rather handsome young man. "Me?" Akko looked between her and the back of Sucy's head, pointing at herself. "Yes! You were amazing! Watching you and your friends do magic was like a dream!" Akko's mind went blank. _'A dream? That's what people said about... Shiny.. Chariot.._ ' Someone was praising her, making her magic sound like that of her idol. She felt lightheaded.

Sucy turned to sounds of voices at the mouth of the alley, and the dragon in her heart, upon seeing the scene roared in fury. Akko. her guinea pig, laughing and smiling with some mortal! It thrashed and screeched, blowing fire to all corners. _'Argh, we've gone through this before, we can't be jealous. We_ _ **can't**_ _like Akko! We are_ _ **not**_ _the jealous type! We are_ _ **not**_ _possessive! Suck it up!_ ' The man smiled at _her_ Akko."Hey, maybe we can go get something to eat and you can show me more of that transformation magic?" Sucy's eye visibly twitched. _'Alright you win._ _ **For**_ _ **now**_ _._ '

Akko still didn't really know what to say, her mind still reeling from the praise, did he want to- "Oi! Back off Romeo, she's mine." Sucy stepped in, wrapping an arm around Atsuko's waist and pulling her close protectively. The young man jerked in place at the sudden pale witch, turning red. "O-Oh! I uh, didn't think you swung that way. How presumptuous of me, rude." He looked from Akko's shocked, blushing face to the other witch's cold glare. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I uh, I'll see you around. Sorry for trying to steal your partner miss." The man shuffled away, leaving the two witches to watch his back. Akko's empathy for the kind young man was overshadowed by the nonstop flipping and thumping her poor little heart was experiencing. Sucy's arm was still forcefully attached to her waist, thumbing gently at her skin through the fabric. Her touch was electric, intimate, completely unlike Sucy at all. "S-Sucy?" There was a fire in her eye Akko had never seen before. Sucy's glare moved from the streets to Akko, softening to her usual half-lidded gaze. "You shouldn't be so cuddly with complete strangers, you're a pretty girl, they might get ideas." Atsuko gulped at Sucy's tone, low and matter a fact. "W-What did you mean when you said-" Sucy cut her off quickly. "I meant what I said. Now come along little guinea pig, there's still work to be done." The lightheaded feeling returned. Akko nodded dumbly and followed close behind back into the alley.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Poor Plot-Device-Kun, may he find a nice young lady who doesn't already belong to a poison fanatic. This chapter Sucy gets a taste of how difficult it is to deny ourselves who we are and who we love. Try as she might, Sucy finally lets her own desires drive her for a moment, and pushes forward her relationship with Akko in the process, however marginal that is. Good job Sucy, we're proud of you. (I bet dragon!Sucy is even more proud.) Akko is a bit more of a mouse this chapter, as her stores of determination seem to dry when it comes to love, even moreso when Sucy is being a bit of a dom. Tell me how I did!**_


	3. Akko gets an answer

_**A/N: Welcome back to gay witch time! On this episode Sucy deals with the consequences of being so forward, and Akko gets an answer.**_

 _ **NotThatBarnable: Hah yes Plot-Device-Kun does push the story forward a bit too hard there. Thank you! Nitpicks are the road to perfection after all. Aw thank you very much, I'm glad the fluff sustains. And yes, absolutely! I love when two characters have massive crushes on eachother but don't say anything because they're dorks.**_

 _ **Guest: I didn't really think of a look for Plot-Device-Kun but yes, Macklemore will do. And WoW ThAnK for the lovely compliments! My wish is to light a spark under this ship for others to join and write along with me!**_

 _ **ThatFanFicGuy: Don't you worry kind sir, I plan on making many more fics after this! And thank you for the criticism! I will work hard to polish my next works to a shine o7**_

 ** _Enjoy the chapter my friends! Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated._**

* * *

Atsuko was in shock, heart thumping at a thousand miles an hour. Sucy instructed her to sit down next to her while she dug around for the mycelium, and to stick close. As she dug on autopilot, it was clear Sucy was gone again; her eye focused on something far off. Something was bothering her severely, and as Akko knew now, that something had something to do with her. After securing the sample, Sucy stood, helping her test subject up by the hand. That one visible eye still burnt with unknown emotion, it made Akko uneasy.

A small mustachioed part of Sucy yelled from within. This kind of emotion and forward action was not acceptable. Akko is a lab rat, someone to hang out with, nothing more. Sucy refused; she felt finally in control, like her emotions were her own again. Akko was hers, nothing and no one would get in the way of that. Sucy pulled her guinea pig along behind her by the wrist in a gentle but firm grip. Atsuko was stunned at the change of attitude. _'Sucy said I'm hers. Not just for show. She said I am_ _ **hers**_ _.'_ That smoldering glare spoke loud and clear. Quiet, reserved, independent Sucy was _jealous_. "S-Sucy?" Rebuilding her spine from worry and the heat of her face, Akko looked into Sucy's violet tresses and spoke. "Sucy it's alright, I.. I'm not going anywhere." Sucy kept walking, moving a little faster now than before. "Not with your sense of direction, you'd get lost without me." Akko heard a halfhearted laugh from the poison master; but instead of retorting, dug her feet into the road. "Sucy please! Can we be serious for a second!?" Sucy stopped, turning to look at her fingers, wrapped tight around the brunette's wrist, thumbing gently despite the forceful hold. "Listen. I-" A purple veil of hair came down, shielding Sucy's face from scrutiny. "I've never done this before. Never even thought about doing this before." She paused, carefully choosing her words. "There hasn't been a reason until.. well.." Akko's eyes widened. _'until me._ ' Sucy turned around fully, holding the witch-to-be's hand with both of hers, running a thumb across the lines of Akko's palm. "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same. I'm even more sorry if you do." The ever growing crowds filling the streets, paid the two girls no mind, filtering around them with little regard for the drama unfolding. "I still need time to process all of this. So save your answer for later and forget about it for now. Please." Sucy had never been so vulnerable with anyone before, it filled Atsuko's heart with warmth. _'That's what this was all about._ ' It felt like a massive weight had been removed, and she smiled widely despite the flush staining her cheeks. "Forget about what, Sucy?" Akko's attempt was well rewarded, as the alchemist closed her eyes, giving a warm, toothless smile. Gently dropping the hand in her grasp, Sucy pulled herself back together. "We uh, still have a few things left to get out here." Akko bounced up beside her, still shining brightly and nodding. "What next?" Sucy gnawed at her lip, fiddling with the broom's head. "Red Widows. Beautiful little things. I've heard some of the flowerbeds in town are wilting unexpectedly, likely Red Widows feeding on them." She said this with a smile, like the smiles one would wear when talking about a beloved pet or child. Sucy was back to normal.

The chocolate haired witch walked in step beside Sucy with a spring unseen until that point of the day. She was happy. Sucy's heart surged with warmth, a warmth all her own. Not from dragons, bees, or anyone else, this was hers. And it felt incredible.

As guessed by the alchemist, a few of the wilting flowerbeds were infested with Red Widow, the others being simply a case of incompetent gardening. "Don't worry Miss Daniels, my girl Sucy is a genius with plants." Akko stood next to the homeowner, reassuring and distracting the elderly woman while Sucy dug around for the sample. "Don't you worry my pretties.." She whispered. "Mamma just needs a little piece, I'm not gonna hurt you." Scooping up just the right amount of mycelium, Sucy blew a kiss to the little parasites. "Show those pansies who's boss, babies." Returning to Akko, Sucy leaned in, brushing her hand against the girl's cheek sweetly. "Hopefully you two didn't have too much fun without me, love." Unbeknownst to Miss Daniels, she slipped the vial back to Akko; who's embarrassed expression and bright red cheeks nearly made Sucy break character. "I'm sorry Miss, but I've never seen anything like this before." She lied, still leaning against Akko. "I wish I could have helped more." The old woman shook her head, smiling with thanks. "Now don't feel bad dear, you tried, that's all I could ask of you." The two girls said their goodbyes, and walked away from the home hand in hand until Ms. Daniels was out of sight. "Sucy! We were supposed to be helping!" a red Akko exclaimed. "I could have said something if you didn't go all heart eyes on me." The violet haired witch cackled, taking hold of Akko's elbow gently. "And that's why I did it. You played the part well and now we have a sample, without having to uproot some beautiful fungi." Akko puffed one cheek, muttering to herself. "Hope that means I passed the audition." Admiring Sucy's features while they walked, Akko let her thoughts wander. Now that she knew what storm raged inside Sucy's mind, Akko could wait. Love doesn't bloom in an hour. She could be patient.

 _'At least I hope I can be.'_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Akko we all know you couldn't be patient to save a life. But there we have it! The closest thing Akko will probably ever get to a straight out confession. Sucy is a very independent and driven character, narrowly focused on one thing, be that potions, poisons, or messing with Akko. I very seriously doubt she would ever really find time to think about what love really is or means, and be totally blind-sighted by her feelings as a result. I enjoyed writing this chapter, though it took slightly longer than the others to complete (Blame Youtube's recommended system for taking me on a magical journey) Tell me what you think!_**


	4. Sucy lets it happen

_**A/N: Welcome back to the finale of gay. Well for this fic anyway, there will be many more to come after this. It took me slightly longer than usual to get this one out, due to an unfortunate dose of procrastination and writers block. Nevertheless its here! and I hope you enjoy the conclusion.**_

 _ **Loli Hitler: Perhaps I could have waited a bit longer for Sucy's explanation but the thought process behind that was Sucy had basically outed herself by that point and Akko was well on her way to figuring it out. Thank you for the critique! A lack of fluff is a devastating crime, I hope I have supplied enough in this chapter! Ah yes the Akko Dianna Sucy triangle, a personal favourite. Though I would have to do some more re-watching to be confident enough to write Dianna. Perhaps one day my friend. Thank you for your review!**_

 _ **NotThatBarnable: Spoiler alert, not very patient. She tries though! And at the end of the day isn't that all we can ask of her? Aw thank you friend, the fluff sustains us. On possible angst, there may be some at a later date, though my own original works have enough of that for my stomach, so it's likely to be light. Now there's a thought, It wasn't the plan with this story, but perhaps an alternate ending where Akko scares her away by acting too forward too quick? Thank you for your kind review!**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you so much! Sucy is my favourite character, and therefore I have done a lot of psychoanalyzing of how she acts and how her mind works to make sure to do it justice.**_

 _ **SDIWWMOFF: Wow, pushing through language barriers for a compliment? I am humbled! Its very pleasing my writing is smooth and clear enough to be easily accessible. Sucy and Akko are amazing together, every interaction they have in the show is just gold, I hope some of that gold drips down into my stories! Thank you so much my friend!**_

 _ **And I hope all of you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**_

* * *

By the time the girls reached the end of the road and entered the park, clouds had parted away. Grey skies gave way to oranges and pinks as the sun began falling towards the horizon; the whole meadow bathed in warm hues. The day was nearing its end and the two witches had one last item on their list.

"There should be fairy rings around here." Sucy stretched her spine in a catlike matter, purposely accentuating her figure to Akko's mixed delight and horror. The alchemist giggled, shoving her broomstick into Akko's arms; reveling in the bright pink across the brunette's face. "You're too easy." She poked, heart flaring with warmth at the fact she had such an effect. _'Maybe nothing has to change. This can still be us.'_ The concept of a relationship was foreign to Sucy; the concept of having someone who you hold no barriers to, rattled a deep seated fear in her. ' _But it's just Akko. Ridiculous, fun, kind Akko._ ' Love didn't have to be scary.

Watching from a few feet back as Sucy stepped carefully around in the grass, Akko gaped at the way the evening light shone through soft purple tresses; the way the warmth of the sun added life to pale cheeks; the way a red iris sparkled like the most priceless gemstone. _'Dammit, she's beautiful.'_ Akko had only just committed to be patient, to let Sucy find her heart on her own, yet already felt her patience being tested. ' _Why am I so weak?_ ' Akko let her forehead drop, pressing against the zipper of the gardening bag, feeling her chin dig into Sucy's broom. This turned out to be not the best idea, as the earthen fragrances surrounding the bag brought back images of Sucy doing yoga in their dorm. Atsuko jerked back up, flush creeping quickly up her neck, frustrated growl escaping through clenched teeth. _'She's your friend first, idiot! Control yourself!'_

"Akko? You alright over there?" Sucy was kneeling in the grass many metres away, slightly concerned expression in her eye. Akko forced a bright smile, faking embarrassment as she lied. "Yeah, just a bit tired from carrying this all day." The alchemist's face told her clearly that the story was not effective, though Sucy didn't acknowledge it. "Well this is the last sample, so we can head back soon." Akko pretended to be subtle, but Sucy saw the way the brunette looked her when she though no one was looking. _'Akko loves you. Let her.'_ A gentle voice from deep within, a place where the dragon used to be. She heard the voice of a little girl. _'You don't have to do anything crazy... but.. just let it happen. Don't fight anymore.'_ Sucy looked back towards her best friend, and their eyes met for a few silent seconds. Akko slowly made her way over to the fairy ring, kneeling down next it with an empty vial. "Thanks." Sucy smiled genuinely to an unprepared Akko, who seared red, looking away into the grass. The alchemist let a light chuckle escape her lips as she gently packed the mycelium away, returning it to the bag. "And thats it, everything we need." Sucy stood, picking up the broom in a hand and dusting the bristles gently. She smiled down at Atsuko. "Let's go home."

At the edge of the Sorcerer's Stone's influence Sucy mounted her broom once more, patting the space in front of her for the chocolate haired witch to join. Akko shifted in place awkwardly, almost hugging the gardening bag. "Are you sure? You don't want me to be behind?" It was clear she was trying to give the poison master space. Sucy grinned, interlocking sets of shark teeth curling upward. "I'd like to make sure you don't fall off. We all know your skill with a broom." Akko puffed her cheeks, looking away towards the trees and mindlessly readjusting straps on the bag. "I don't bite. Come on Akko." Sucy tried a more warm approach, secretly eager to have Akko so close again. _'Just let it happen'_ She repeated to herself, fighting against the urge to block any advancement to their relationship. The brunette eventually conceded, slotting into Sucy's hold and shuffling back against the witch. Pale arms circled around her, finding a grip on the broomstick. Sucy murmured soft into Atsuko's ear, lifting off of the ground and into the sky. "Now sit still yeah? We'll be home soon."

They arrived back at the school just after the sun dipped fully under the horizon; oranges shifted to pinks into blues as night approached. Sucy touched down on the cobble of the school courtyard, releasing her grasp so Akko could dismount. The girls walked in silence through the halls of Luna Nova until they made it to their dorm. Sucy stopped, looking down at her feet, hugging the gardening bag just as Akko had done earlier. "Akko I.." She started, unsure of how to continue. The object of her affections widened her eyes and opened her ears, waiting quietly in anticipation. "Thanks for helping me today.." She didn't have enough experience to accurately explain herself, so she rambled. "Of course! Anytime you need me." Akko nodded, her eyes begging Sucy to get on with it. "I'll be back later tonight. I just need to get these germinated." She gestured to the bundle in her arms. "But uh.." There was a stretch of silence. _'Just let it happen.'_

"If you're not awake when I get back then this is goodnight." Akko could feel her heart drop, and began burning a hole in the floorboards. ' _She was going to say something! We were so close! This might-_ ' The witch froze rock solid as she felt a warm pressure against her forehead. Looking up she could see Sucy's throat. Her eyes were as big as saucers when they met Sucy's again. The alchemist's cheeks were a light pink, her smile small and genuine as she turned and fastwalked into the night, leaving Akko alone in the hallway to ignite into a red mess.

A tentative hand reached up after a second or two of stillness, gently touching the place where Sucy's lips had been. ' _She..._ ' Akko wandered into the dorm in a daze, sliding down against the door when it closed behind her. A giggle bubbled up from her throat as her mouth stretched into a giant grin. Lotte, who had turned around from the desk at the sound, found a flushed pink Akko beaming and staring into space. "Akko? You're back! Did you have fun with Sucy?"

The witch's response was only to squeal, jumping up from the ground and shaking Lotte's shoulders wildly and screaming.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And that's the end of Errands with Sucy, the first of many fics I have planned. Sometimes as human beings, with our big heads full of brain, we think too much. About what we like, who we love, and who we are. There comes a point where you have to just let it happen and be yourself. Thank you all so much for reading this, your reviews and advice are what I live for as a writer. The next fic should be up by next week ish? It will depend on my ability (or inability) to crank out an appropriate amount of words. So keep an eye on that tag and I'll see you all then! -Kap**_


End file.
